Bookworm Gone Cool
by AllyCat739
Summary: Hermone likes harry, harry likes hermione, neither of them know. Ron likes lavender, lavender likes Ron, neither of them know! what happens with a friendly game of truth or dare? everything! pleez r/r!!


Hermione Granger, Bookworm extraordinaire! That is what people think I am, just a bookworm. Sometimes it bugs me, but it is also flattering when I hear people who have questions say, "Go ask Hermione she's the smartest one in our year, actually I think she is the smartest student in Hogwarts!"  
  
All previous years she had in fact acted and dressed as a bookworm would dress and act, but this summer she visited her cousin Allison in America and Allison gave her a full make-over and they went shopping with her dads credit card (it's a muggle thing, it's a piece of plastic and when cashiers scan it, it somehow pays for what you buy) I got all new clothes, all hip and cool. They are muggle clothes, but I don't have wear robes ALL the time. I also bought some make up and a hair straightener and now my once bushy frizzy brown hair is straight, shiny, silky honey brown hair. Today we are going to Kings Cross Station. Boy did summer fly by this year! I wonder what Ron and.. Harry is going to think? For some reason when I think of Harry my insides do somersaults. They didn't do that before? Not in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th year, so why 5th year did this happen? Maybe it was because I haven't seen him in a long time. Yes that must be it.  
  
"Hermione are you ready?" yelled the voice of her father  
  
"Coming Dad!" I yelled back.  
  
I looked at my self in the mirror. I had on tight hip hugging jeans, a white tank top that exposed a little bit of my belly, and white platform flip flops. My white Oakley sunglasses pulled my straight brown hair back. I had on light pink lip gloss, and smoky white eye shadow topped it all of. I was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kings Cross~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I arrived at Kings Cross station, I said goodbye to my parents and searched for a tall redhead or a raven-haired boy. Immediately I found them. I ran over and gave them each a warm, welcoming, FRIENDLY hug. Ron had grown quite a bit and was now 6 1, Harry was a tad bit shorter being 6 0. Ron had made it on the Quidditch team (try outs were during the summer) and I could tell he was working out to be in good shape. 4 years on the Quidditch team had done Harry good because he was muscular and cute! Not the gross muscular where their muscles pop out of every shirt they wear, but muscular enough to be handsome and cute. We walked non-chalantley through the barrier and we found a compartment on the train and put our stuff away. We sat down and immediately started talking. We heard a knock on the door and we saw Lavender come in the door.  
  
"Hi guys! Do you mind if I sit with you? Parvati was transferred to another school because her parents moved. She is in America now!"  
  
"Oh that's cool," I said "Sure you can sit with us!"  
  
"Wow Hermione! You look great! I love your clothes, did you get that from Aeropostale? Oh I have those shoes from J Crew!" said Lavender  
  
"Well Lav, I went and visited my cousin in America and we went shopping and I got a make-over and I got a hair straightener too!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Well that's great Hermione, you look great!" said Lavender, once again.  
  
"So Harry and Ron what did you guys do this summer?" asked Lavender  
  
"Oh we (as in Harry and Ron) stayed home really, earlier in the summer me and my family visited Charlie in Romania, but that was just for a few days, then Harry came over and he stayed at my house for the summer," said Ron, as Harry nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Cool," said Hermione and Lavender at the same time.  
  
The four of them talked for the rest of the train ride, then Neville Longbottom stuck his head in the compartment and said  
  
"We will be arriving in 10 minutes so you guys should get changed"  
  
The 4 of them threw their robes over their clothes just as they heard the train whistle to a stop. They stepped off the train. The heard a familiar voice saying: "Firs years, this way" Harry looked at Hagrid and grinned, and Hagrid grinned back.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender all sat together noticed a blonde haired slytherin, there must be another person added to the "dream team" he thought. After the feast all the students walked back to their houses. The four of them sat in the common room on the big overstuffed couch. They talked and talked and talked. It was now 11:30. That wasn't late but everyone had a big day and was tired so they walked off to bed. When the girls changed into their PJ's, Hermione wore black shorts and a light blue tank top, Lavender wore black shorts with a white tank top on. Lavender sat at the foot of Hermione's bed with her feet crossed Indian style. She looked at Hermione and said  
  
"So who do you have a crush on,"  
  
Hermione thought for a while, she hadn't really been thinking along the lines of cute boys today. She thought and thought and finally to her confusion a name came out of her mouth that she never would have expected.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Hermione "Really? I liked him in 3rd year. He's pretty hot, eh?" Said Lavender, Lavender looked surprised but happy  
  
"wow, I didn't even know I was saying his name until after I said his name! Isn't that kind of weird? I guess it must be fate!" I sad jokingly " so who do you like, Lavender?" I said  
  
"To tell you the truth, I kind of like Ron. I liked him the end of last year too. There is no way he would ever notice me, well I mean he does but not in that way." Said Lavender.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him to notice you!" I said, and smiled at my now best friend.  
  
"Well I'm tired Hermione, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!" Said Lav  
  
"Goodnight Lav," said Hermione.  
  
Little did they know the same conversation went on in the boy's dorm, except a little different.  
  
"So Harry who do you like?" said Ron with a grin on his face  
  
Harry thought. All summer he had a brown haired, brown-eyed girl on his mind whose name was..  
  
"Hermione," said Harry without thinking.  
  
"whoa!" Ron said "You like your best friend?"  
  
'" I guess," said Harry  
  
"That's cool, she really has changed, her looks and her body," said Ron with a wink.  
  
"so how do you have a crush on?" said Harry quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
"well..i guess...Lavender," said Ron with some hesitiation  
  
"She would never like me though. She is so pretty and popular, I bet she doesn't even notice me. Well I mean she does, but not in that way. "said Ron.  
  
"well we'll work it out," said Harry encouragingly.  
  
-------------? Stay tuned for next chapter Truth or Dare.Dare you say truth?  
  
  
  
A/N how do you like it? It is my first Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender fics. I started a Hermione/Draco fic so check it out! Review PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE! And tell me what you think. I don't mind flames, but constructive flames, not things like you're story sucks youre a loser, more of, I found quite a few spelling mistakes you might want a beta reader. Stuff like that. Ok I'm done talking to you CAN revie! LYL ºAllyº  
  
| | | | | | ?  
  
Click on this box! 


End file.
